sw_desolationfandomcom-20200215-history
One Sith
At some point before 30 ABY, a Sith known as Darth Krayt founded the One Sith or the New Sith Order on Korriban, ancient Sith burial world. In this new Sith cult, most of the followers were trained from birth, sported a red-and-black tattooed appearance and carried lightsabers with a yorik coral-styled hilt design. This Sith Order was considered heretical by the holocrons of Darth Andeddu and Darth Bane. By the year 130 ABY, the One Sith had risen to take the place of Lumiya's Sith faction, itself the remnant of Darth Bane's Order. Pre-Reformation in the period of 127–130 ABY, the Sith made their presence known openly under Krayt's leadership, and the result of his machinations was the Sith–Imperial War. Krayt's own holocron contained entries relating how he caused the fall of the Galactic Alliance and the restoration of the Empire as the dominant galactic power. Knowing that many worlds still harbored intense hatred and distrust towards the Yuuzhan Vong, Krayt's agents sabotaged the Ossus Project, a Jedi-backed plan to use Yuuzhan Vong terraforming techniques to restore a barren section of the once-devastated Jedi fortress world of Ossus. When the test proved successful, the response was tremendous. Out of a host of applicants, one hundred worlds were selected for the Vong terraforming process. Yuuzhan Vong Shapers, overseen by Jedi escorts, produced incredible results. Thanks to the One Sith's sabotage, however, the ecosystems soon deteriorated; vegetation withered, and bony growths like those once seen on those the Vong had taken as slaves began forming on the skin of the inhabitants. The Jedi immediately suspected sabotage, but could never prove it. It did not matter; the lingering resentment the galaxy felt towards the Vong, even decades after their defeat and exile, did Krayt's work for him, and soon the Vong were accused of trying to restart their genocidal crusade against the galaxy by other means. The results were everything the One Sith could have hoped for. The Jedi, devoted to the truth above all, defended the Vong and encouraged the Galactic Alliance to support them. The Empire reacted accordingly; members of the Moff Council demanded retribution and, invoking the Treaty of Anaxes, declared war on the Alliance. But in addition to war with the Empire, the Alliance found itself facing dissension from within its own ranks. Worlds that had suffered the most under the Vong now aimed their resentment at the Alliance; many of them refused to support the Alliance and actively sided with the Empire, while others just stood by and watched under the banner of neutrality. So divided, the Alliance was easy to conquer. But Emperor Roan Fel himself was less than enthusiastic; he'd only reluctantly declared war and never threw his full support behind it. He even prevented his Imperial Knights from participating. Because Roan Fel refused to let the Imperial Knights enter the war, the Empire didn't have the strength necessary to counter the Jedi, and so, the Sith joined the conflict. In three years, the Galactic Alliance was defeated and the Empire absorbed all its former holdings, even reclaiming Coruscant as the Imperial throneworld. It was a reversal of the galactic order that no one could have foreseen, or believed was possible. But despite the grandeur of this victory, it was but a stepping stone for Krayt. With the death of the Sith Lord Darth Krayt at the hands of the former Jedi Cade Skywalker during the Battle of Coruscant, Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire was unable to fight on without its emperor. Although his short-lived empire was lost, Krayt's Sith Order ultimately survived, albeit in a weakened and diminished state. To ensure that the One Sith would survive its founder's death, Darth Nihl seized the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith.[7] One of Darth Nihl's first acts as the new Dark Lord was to order the extermination of Darth Krayt's Sith troopers. Without Krayt's power and influence to keep them in check, the Sith troopers swiftly descended into madness and began targeting everyone at random, including members of the One Sith. With the war lost and their enemies victorious, Nihl commanded all of the surviving Sith to retreat from key worlds, such as Coruscant and Korriban to escape capture or death. As the newly-formed Galactic Federation Triumvirate asserted its dominance over the entire known galaxy, the One Sith remained in hiding as per Nihl's orders, ironically finding themselves in the same position that the Jedi endured for several years—hunted and on the run. With their empire destroyed and their capabilities severely weakened, Nihl instructed his Sith followers to infiltrate every planetary government in the galaxy. Under the new Dark Lord, the Sith would continue to wage a war for galactic dominance through stealth, patience, cunning and secrecy. Post-Reformation At some point, the One Sith Order was reformed and revamped by Fallen Jedi Equitus Cassus. This lead to a Golden Age for the Sith, restricted to the worlds of Korriban and the Unknown Regions. This reformation lead to the modified Rule of One under Darth Judicium, as well as the creation of the GPC, as the Siths isolated Golden Age inspired the Fallen Jedi to want to bring the same thing to the rest of the Galaxy. The Reformation brought about large changes to the way that the One Sith runs, including penalties for failure. Failed acolytes aren't killed as the Order of the Sith Lords might have decided to do, they were put through the Metal Initiative, where the failed acolytes became obedient cyborgs, comparable to magnaguards and protected the other students, and in some cases higher ups. The ranking system changed too, from acolyte to Sith Lord, though it is thought that all Sith, whether Lords or Acolytes answer to Darth Judicium and are assigned their responsibilities through him. Category:Factions Category:Organizations